


Sore Muscles (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Commander Cassian, F/M, acomaf, cheeky Nesta, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta helps Cassian relax after a long day.





	Sore Muscles (NSFW)

Groaning, Cassian pushed open the apartment door. Every muscle in his body ached. Teaching younglings to fight and fly was rewarding, but  _Cauldron,_  was he sore afterwards.

Nesta’s sweet voice greeted him down their bond _. Welcome home, Cass. I’m in the washroom, if you’d like to join._

 _While the offer is enticing,_ he replied, trudging to their bedroom,  _I’m too sore to do anything but sleep._

 _I could certainly relieve some of that tension,_ she crooned, causing him to halt at the washroom door. The lust she shot through the bond surprised him. She usually wasn’t so forward, preferring to keep their intimacy for the bedroom.

Nesta sat in the claw-footed tub, hair tied up in a messy bun and white suds covering everything below her neck. Her hands rested on the lip of the tub, the golden band on her hand glinting in the candlelight. Having mastered her fear over water years prior, she was the picture of serenity.

“Could you, now?” He murmured, padding into the room and shucking off his leathers. She peeked at him, shifting so her back rested against the porcelain tub. Her eyes traveled down his body, taking in the sweat soaked tunic and the too tight pants. Her tongue darted out over her lips, and Cassian swore under his breath as all the blood in his body went to his groin. She crooked a finger at him.

“Join me and find out.”

He had his clothes off in record time, stuffed hastily in the laundry basket. Unfurling his wings, he stood back as Nesta surveyed every inch of him. She quirked an appreciative brow as her gaze dipped below his waist, biting her lips at the sight of his already hardened length.

“What are you waiting for?” She taunted, blue eyes burning with passion. He crossed the room in two long strides, stepping into the tub. He groaned as he sank into the steaming water, his back facing her. He let out a contented sigh, the hot water soothing his sore muscles. He let his wings droop over the sides, the candlelight turning the scarred membrane sunset orange.

Nesta’s hands settled at his shoulders, kneading out the knots. Arching his back, he smiled.

“Feels good,” he mumbled, leaning into her touch. From the corner of his eye, he noticed her pick up a soapy washcloth. She dipped it in the water, then set about washing the dirt and sweat from his shoulders. Her fingers brushed against the base of his wing, and he hissed.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Sorry about that.” Cassian barely heard her, the feeling of her pert breasts grazing his back demanding all of his attention.

“How’s that, Commander?” She purred, slinging the cloth to the floor.

“Wonderful,” he sighed, looking over his shoulder and noting her smirk. She delighted in torturing him, taking pleasure in knowing how much she affected him. With no small amount of effort, he untangled their legs and shifted so he was facing her. He rested his back against the cool ceramic tub, his legs on either side of hers. 

Her fingers ghosted along his calves, her breasts peeking above the suds as she leaned forward. Frozen, his hazel eyes locked on her chest, then on the hand she reached towards his wing. A single stroke of her finger down the sensitive membrane had him moaning, needing more of her.

“Still tired?” she asked innocently.

“Not the least bit,” he replied, seizing her wrists and pulling her to his lap. “I can think of much more intriguing ways to spend my time than sleeping.”

Nesta giggled, his innuendo staining her cheeks a beautiful scarlet. She looked at him with hooded eyes as her fingers traced a pale scar along his bicep.

“I missed you today,” she murmured. “I was beginning to think I would have to entertain myself in your absence.” Cassian’s hazel eyes flared, just as she had planned, and she bit her lip to hide her smirk.

“It’s a good thing I’m here now then.” Without warning, he surged forward and captured her lips with his. Her surprised gasp had him gripping her hips beneath the water, and she quickly sank into the kiss. Her slender hands ran through his ebony curls as she tilted her head and swept her tongue into his mouth.

Moving his lips to her neck, he rocked his hips forward and his cock teased her entrance. Nesta moaned, the sound like a beautiful melody to his ears.

“ _Cass,_ ” she gasped, hooking her nails into his shoulders and grinding her hips against his length. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded, lips attaching to her neck. Nesta reached a hand over his shoulder, ghosting her fingertips along the base of his wing.

“You,” she breathed, breath hitching in her throat as his mouth found her breast. 

“Not here,” he growled, hands cupping her bottom. She took the hint, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Water sloshed over the lip of the tub as he stood and stepped out, kissing her roughly. He carried her to the counter, setting her on the edge and moving a hand to the apex of her thighs. He moaned at the slickness he found there, dipping a finger inside her. She let out a low whimper, eyes begging him for more.

“You’re  _mine,_ ” he reminded her, another finger slipping inside her. Pumping his fingers in and out, he pressed his thumb to the sensitive nub of her clit. A sound like a whimper left her lips, and he grinned. He quickened his pace, curling his fingers and hitting her sweet spot. She cried out, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

“Please,” she gasped, lust flooding the bond.

Cassian withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his lips. Without breaking eye contact, he took them in his mouth, eyes sliding shut at the taste of her. Her hand closed around his wrist, causing his eyes to snap open.

“I’m yours,” she said, spreading her thighs wider for him. With a groan, he positioned himself between them, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. Slowly, teasingly, he slid himself inside her.

“Gods, Nesta, you’re so fucking  _wet._ ”

Her heels dug into his backside, urging him to move. He thrust into her again and again, his name dripping from her lips like a prayer. He latched his mouth to her breast, flicking his tongue across her nipple. Calloused fingers caressed the other, threatening to push her over the edge.

With a final cry, she shattered around him, nails dragging angry red lines across his shoulders. He coaxed her from her high, finding his own release soon after and spilling his hot liquid inside her.

Gasping and panting, he slid out of her and circled his arms around her, holding her up. He kissed her breastbone, wrapping her in a soft white towel.

She pushed her wet curls back from her forehead with a trembling hand. “How are those muscles?”

“Never felt better.”


End file.
